In the past, there was an audio system in which audio data reproduced from the CD that is a disc-shaped recording medium only for reproduction is recorded in a MD (Mini Disc) that is a recordable disc-shaped recording medium. In this case, under limitations of a storage capacity of the recordable disc-shaped recording medium and the like, when two channels of right and left stereo audio data are recorded, for example, eighty minutes' recording could be made at most. When monaural audio data is recorded, for example, one hundred and forty minutes' recording could be made at most.
However, since the recording medium becomes greater in its storage capacity and lower in price these days, the recording medium becomes able to store an incomparably large amount of audio data than before for a long time. Therefore, a user can now enjoy the recording and reproducing of audio data using an inexpensive recording medium by reproducing the stored audio data.
Thus, a hard disc drive (hereinafter referred to as HDD) has been employed for a typical recording medium having such a large capacity. In a recording and reproducing system, when audio data is reproduced from CD, the reproduced audio data is simultaneously recorded in HDD and then the recorded audio data will be reproduced later.
FIG. 38 is a diagram showing a conventional recording and reproducing system.
In FIG. 38, audio data reproduced from CD 361 is amplified by an amplifier 362 and then outputted from a speaker 363 as music. At the same time, the audio data reproduced from CD 361 is compressed in a ripping section 364 to be recorded in HDD 365. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-110171 discloses a technique capable of easily retrieving a large amount of music data which are copied and accumulated from CD into a built-in recording medium. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-224523 discloses a technique capable of recording and reproducing a large amount of data efficiently using management data in a state capable of making fast access by reproducing file data recorded in a recording medium based on stored head position data and record length data. Japanese Published Patent Application No. H9-311799 discloses a technique capable of managing more intuitively a desired music in a desired disc, when music data stored on a plurality of discs are recorded on a hard disc.